A Bed of Black Roses
by Diva R.S
Summary: All she wanted to do was say Happy Birthday, was that so wrong? Well in Sonic's eyes, it was. The rating may go up with later chapters. Pairings: Shadow&Amy,
1. Tears

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them

* * *

Chapter 1: Tears

Amy sighed softly, the day had been the same as previous days. She would get up, get dressed in her favorite red dress, fix her quills, have a quick breakfast then go chase after Sonic. The day would then end with Amy heading home a little depressed, but she would always cheer up and be at the same routine as usual.

However today was a special day, it was Sonic's birthday so she had honestly planned to just give him a birthday card and be on her way. She had no intentions of chasing him around today.

Sullen, Amy Rose discarded the remaining part of the card she bought for her hero slowly heading back to her apartment, the cause of her sudden depressed mood etched deeply in her memory as well as on her heart.

"I've never seen Amy look that sad," Tails murmured softly to Rouge and Knuckles careful not to let Sally hear. "I know Cream told me she saw how excited she was about Sonic's birthday and had planned to…" Tails stopped and gasped. "Idiot, that must have been the card Amy had been working on for Sonic."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles arched an eyebrow and glanced at the two tailed fox.

Tails scratched the back of his head recalling the previous night's conversation with his girlfriend, "Last night while I was over at Cream's house, she was talking about how Amy wasn't going to chase after Sonic today because today was his birthday. She didn't say why though."

"I'm sure she will be okay" Rouge the white bat shrugged in a caviler manner. Honestly, in her eyes, Amy was a very sweet and nice girl, but she was just too damned annoying for her tastes

Knuckles too shared Rouge's thoughts towards Amy, however he did see what transpired between the blue and pink hedgehogs and felt she did not deserve such harsh treatment. "I wonder how this is going to pan out," Knuckles commented earning a nod from both Tails and Rouge.

Rather than head to her little apartment, she found herself walking towards the beach. The down trodden pink hedgehog sat on the sandy surface and looked out at the vast sea and sky reflected in the water's surface.

"Why?" she sniffled wiping a tear mindful of her still stinging cheek. "Why were you so cruel towards me?" she asked no one in particular.

_Happily Amy skipped down the street towards the Chilli dog stand Sonic always hung around. Considering it was his birthday and she wanted to actually take time to make him a nice dinner, she wasn't planning on chasing the blue hedgehog like she planed because she wanted to be able to properly prepare dinner. Her smile grew bigger when she saw he was indeed at the chilidog stand with Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sally_

_Sonic too saw her and his jovial smile quickly disappeared as he stormed over to the younger pink hedgehog. _

"_Amy, c'mon give me a break. It's my birthday today and I really am not in the mood play keep away from you today. Go find something else to do." Not leaving any room for Amy to respond, Sonic turned on his heel and returned to his friends at the stand. _

"_But Sonic!…"_

"_No buts Amy Rose, Leave Me Alone!" Sonic snapped at the pink hedgehog._

_Determined to give Sonic her invitation to dinner, Amy pulled out of her pocket a birthday card she made just for him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_Angry now, Sonic quickly turned around and glared furiously at Amy. "When will you get it through your thick skull that I am not in the least bit interested in you!" he yelled loudly. _

"_But…I just wanted to…"she held out the card she worked so hard on for him only to have him snatch the card from her grasp and tear in into pieces before her eyes._

"_Get a clue, I will never ever love you." Sonic scowled tossing the shredded card at her feet. _

She had been running since that incident earlier in the afternoon. She tenderly brushed her fingers over her cheek wincing slightly remembering when the tree branch smacked her cheek while she tried to run away from her emotions. Warn out, she lay back on the soft sand and looked up at the cloudless starry sky letting the weight of Sonic's words and actions sink in.

"Damn you Sonic," her voice softly whispered as tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks unintentionally dozing off on the sandy bank.

Chronically insomniac, Shadow sighed softly finding sleep once again illusive, but then when one finds themselves constantly thinking, one would find sleep a lovely illusion as well. Shadow sighed deeply and pulled on his rocket shoes and headed out of the rented rundown cottage and began walking towards the beach as he often found himself doing. The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow when he noticed a shock of pink against the pale blue of the moonlit sand. "What in the hell?" he murmured to himself as he slowly approached.

Shadow sighed and shook his head as he scooped the sleeping pink hedgehog up off the sand and carried her back to his cottage so she could rest safely away from the elements.

Author's notes: Phew….finished it, like it, hate it, leave a comment but do keep in mind if you hate it be constructive with your criticisms…don't act like a tard


	2. Mask

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them

Brief note about the ages: Knuckles 22, Shadow and sonic are both 21, Rouge 19, Sally 18, Amy 16, Tails 14, and Cream 13. See note at the end for ages.

* * *

Chapter 2: Masks 

The day did not start as it usually did, bright and sunny. Instead today it was rather cold, cloudy, and rainy.

Always an earlier riser by nature, she awoke startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. She remembered dozing off on the beach and at first feared that she had been kidnapped. Amy however dismissed the thoughts when she heard the sound of someone snoring on the couch and sighed relived to find Shadow there and he had dozed off reading a book.

"_Shadow must have brought me here,"_ she thought to herself as she gently eased the coal black hedgehog into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Thank you," she softly whispered as she draped a blanket across his body to protect him from the chill in the cottage.

Slowly ruby hued eyes opened while keen ears twitched instantly picking up on the pattern of rain against the roof and windows.

"_I don't remember laying down and turning off the lamp,"_ he thought to himself as he sat up on the old sofa and looked towards the bed in the corner of the one room cottage.

With a soft inward sigh, he propped his folded arms over the back of the sofa and rested his head on his hands watching the pink hedgehog.

A sad sigh escaped Amy's lips as she sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window. Right now the weather matched her mood, cold and morose. Truth be told, Amy always had to force herself to smile and hope things would be different. Over the years she had trained herself to smile no matter how she felt inside.

"_Laugh and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone. So always smile Amy Rose no matter how much it hurts on the inside"_ Amy remembered the words her cousin told her when she was younger. Though right now she did now feel much like smiling. In fact she felt cold and very numb.

"I'll take you home when the rain stops," Shadow's deep voice cut through her thoughts startling the younger pink hedgehog.

Startled by his voice, Amy focused her eyes on his reflection not wanting him to see her tear streaked sullen expression. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath carefully wiping away her tears, and then turned to face the dark hedgehog with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Shadow, but…you don't have to if you don't want to," she forced herself to keep a cheerful tone to her voice.

Shadow rose from his position on the couch and walked over to the bed in the corner. He could pick up from the tone of her voice that she was struggling to keep her emotions in check and in fact was lying to him about how she felt.

To tell the truth since he landed on Earth he found himself recalling the promise he made to Maria to be happy and the hedgehog that made him remember. Every time he though about what made him happy, Amy's smile would always come to mind.

"Honestly, I don't mind." Shadow's smile quickly disappeared when he looked at Amy's smile. The warmth and kindness he first saw and caught his attention was missing. Her eyes did not shimmer like the jewels they were. "Tell me the truth, is something wrong?"

Wanting to share her feelings, Amy opened her mouth to tell him her troubles. However she froze, frowned for a brief second before replacing the false smile on her face. "Everything is fine," she lied. Honestly she did not want to burden him with her problems. "In fact I probably should be heading on my way now. Thank you for the shelter." Quickly Amy rose to her feet and left the cottage not caring that the rain was still coming down.

"I wonder what happened to Amy," Sally sighed a little concerned. "I know I called and left a message on her answering machine about the party."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and stared directly at Sally as if she had grown a second head. "Why did you do that?"

Tying shut a garbage bag Sally grabbed another empty bag from the large box. "Well despite being a bit of a pain, she is a nice girl. Besides from what Tails and Knuckles told me, she was just trying to say happy birthday to you and give you that card you tore up."

Sonic sighed softly feeling a little guilty with the way he treated Amy yesterday and grabbed the cordless phone off the base. "Well I was a little harsh on her yesterday."

"A little?" Tails piped in. "You were about as harsh as sandpaper on silk."

The blue hero rolled his eyes and dialed Amy's number. "Hmm she's not home, probably on her way over here to bug me," he sighed as he replaced the handset on the base. "She'll probably come knocking on the door any moment. The second Sonic finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door. "See, what did I tell you?"

Slightly annoyed with her boyfriend's behavior Sally rolled her eyes and answered the door. "Am…oh hello Cream,"

At the mention of her name, Tails skirted around Sally to greet his girlfriend not giving her a chance to remove her raincoat. He looked directly at her face and frowned slightly at the expression on her face. "What's wrong Cream?"

Cream looked directly at Sally and Sonic, "Have either of you seen or heard from Amy? I went by her apartment this morning but she was not there. I then went to her job and Mrs. Peatly said that Amy hasn't been in nor called off work."

Sally glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's almost three o clock, it isn't like Amy to be late or miss work."

"I'll wait an hour then go look for her, "Sonic finally sighed knowing Sally was going to suggest he go look for her.

Amy ran through the cold and rain as fast as she could from the cottage. Crystalline tears flowed freely from emerald eyes blurring her vision preventing her from running anymore. Arriving back within the city, she continued running.

It wasn't a difficult task keeping up with Amy, but still catching her was a little difficult when they entered the busy city as he had to duck and dodge around other pedestrians. Terror filled his being as he saw the pink hedgehog blindly run into danger.

Blinded by her tears, Amy continued running as she reached a busy intersection. Sadness turned to terror as she suddenly heard the sound of a truck horn blaring.

"AMY!" Shadow cried out as he ran as fast as he could and scooped up the pink hedgehog a mere second before the truck collided with her frame.

Realizing she was still alive, Amy wrapped her arms tighter around Shadow and buried her face against his chest and cried harder grateful to be alive. "I'm sorry I'm Sorry," her voice was muffled against his chest.

Shadow carried the sobbing Amy home seeing as she was in no state to walk home on her own. He glanced down at the pink hedgehog in his arms and smiled slightly when he saw she had once again dozed off.

Upon reaching Amy's apartment Shadow found himself in a precarious situation. Amy was soaking wet from being out in the rain and needed to be changed but he did not want to put either of them in a compromising situation. Shadow carefully fished Amy's keys out of her pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when she woke up. Gently he set her on her feet and held on to her while she opened the door.

Intent on getting some answers, Shadow followed Amy into her apartment closing the door behind him. "Amy, why were you out on the beach last night?" he asked breaking right to the point.

"Yesterday was Sonic's birthday." Amy sat down on the couch oblivious to the fact that she was still soaking wet. "I went to see him with the intent of giving him a birthday card and telling him I wasn't going to chase him but…"

"He yelled at you," Shadow finished the sentence for Amy. Deep down he knew how Amy felt about the blue egomaniac and never pursued her.

Amy nodded her head as fresh tears swelled in her emerald eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "Not only that, he tore up the birthday card I made special for him,"

Shadow wrapped his arms around the cold wet hedgehog and pulled her close to his body. "Maybe it is time to forget about him and maybe focus on someone who loves you," he commented.

Like a moth to a flame Amy was drawn into Shadow's warm comforting hug and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But everybody finds me annoying, they just don't say so because they don't want to hurt my feelings so I know there is no one there who loves me."

Gently Shadow placed his right hand beneath her chin and turned her directed her to look directly into his eyes. Emerald widened surprised as they locked on ruby orbs that reflected a deep repressed passion. "I don't find you annoying Amy Rose," Shadow said as he brushed away a strand tear off her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

Never timid of nature, Shadow boldly closed the distance between the two and claimed Amy's lips in a light, chaste kiss.

Sally jumped startled as the phone rang, she finally convinced Sonic to go out and look for Amy when more than one hour had passed. Quickly she picked up the handset and pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Hello Miss Sally,"_ Cream timidly spoke into her cell phone. She and Tails both decided to go check out Amy's apartment once more to see if maybe she had returned. Just as they entered the lobby area of the building, The two young teens gasped softly as they saw Shadow carrying Amy in his arms. Cautiously the couple followed the dark hedgehog afraid of what might happen to their friend. When they arrived at Amy's floor, they blinked surprised when they watched as Shadow followed Amy into her apartment closing and locking the door behind him.

"What's up Cream?" Sally asked.

"_Well, I think Amy may be in danger. Tails and I just saw Shadow go into her apartment with her."_

Sally gasped frightened. "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to call Sonic." Quickly Sally ended the call with Cream and quickly dialed Sonic's cell phone number from memory.

"Sonic, Cream just called. Amy is back at her apartment…With Shadow."

* * *

Author's notes: Well this seems like a nice place to cut. Rather than bombard everyone with annoying notes at the top, I decided to put them at the bottom. I decided to use a combination of game and Archie profiles that is why Sally Acorn is in this story. I know in the archie profiles, Sonic and Sally are the same ages, but I decided to change that and make Sonic older. 

I dunno, but I sort of seeing this story taking a Romeo and Juliet twist. I dunno, I am shooting from the hip as I write this  
Blaze007: thank you for pointing out the grammatical error I made…and post more of your stories….I LIKE THEM.  
Dariath, your character will appear in the next chapter  
Thanks for the reviews

Inspired songs:  
The Last Song (Tears) By X Japan  
Endless Rain (Live version) X Japan  
Fukai Mori By Do As Infinity


	3. More than I needed to Know

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Warnings: Waff moments, some language

* * *

Chapter 3: More Than I needed to Know

Their lips touched lightly.

It was her first kiss.

Amy eased back slowly putting a little space between herself and Shadow, her hands still at rest on his waist. She blushed deeply and smiled a genuine smile.

Shadow's hand continued to caress Amy's cheek and smiled gently at her. "Um, you really should get out of those wet clothes or else you'll get sick," Shadow softly suggested still caressing her cheek.

Reality of her soaking wet clothes sunk and Amy blush deepened. Her fingers brushed against his as she rose to her feet. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home." Reluctantly Amy left the warmth of his embrace and went to her room closing the door behind her. She shed the sopping wet red dress discarding it in the waist bin instead of the laundry hamper.

…

Concerned for his fan, and that was the only thing he would consider her to be, Sonic ran all over Station Square in search of the errant pink hedgehog. The blue hedgehog sighed mildly annoyed and stopped at a nearby hole-in-the-wall diner where he ordered a large platter of chilidogs when his stomach began to complain loudly. Leisurely Sonic ate the chilidogs savoring the flavors when his cell phone rang.

"She's With Shadow!" He exclaimed. Quickly he gobbled down the remaining chilidogs and guzzled the twenty-ounce bottle of Pepsi releasing a loud and rather smelly belch. He quickly paid the guy at the counter and took off running. However the second he stepped out of the door, rain began to pour down slowing down his trek to Amy's apartment.

"Damnit why does it have to be rain?" he cursed softly under his breath. "Why in the hell am I going through all this trouble for that annoying girl in the first place?" Sonic asked himself.

…

Still cold, Amy retreated into the bathroom attached to her bedroom and hopped into a hot shower.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the chill from earlier wash away completely down the drain replenishing her body and spirit. Stepping form the shower with a renewed spirit and outlook on love, Amy wrapped a small red towel around her head and a larger red on around her body then returned to her room. Emerald eyes fell upon a framed picture of her hero she always kept.

Her lips curved in a smug smile as she picked up the photo frame and tossed it in the waist paper bin next to her dresser. "Buh Bai Sonic."

Amy dressed in a dark red t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans then returned to the living room where Shadow had dozed off on the couch. She glanced towards the entertainment center and sighed annoyed when she noticed that it was past three o clock in the afternoon and she had indeed missed her shift at the flower shop. A gentle smile touched her lips as she gazed back at Shadow sleeping soundly on the couch as she carefully removed his jet shoes and put then beside the couch

Shadow mumbled softly and rolled on his side snoring softly earning a tiny giggle from Amy.

…

Tails and Cream paced outside of the small grocery store across the street from Amy's building waiting for Sonic's arrival. "What is keeping him?" Cream murmured softly.

Despite the fact that Shadow helped save the earth with Sonic's team, Cream as well as many of the others still feared him and his unpredictable temperment, especially Cream.

"I'm sure Sonic will be here soon," Tails rested a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder reassuringly. "Also I am sure Amy is capable of handling herself. Remember, she has her piko piko hammer."

Cream opened her mouth to retort, but Sonic sped up to the young couple and splashed them. "Sorry there Cream," Sonic laughed. "So tell me what did you see?"

The two younger teens looked at each other then at Sonic who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Well…" Tails began.

"It's like this…Tails and I were on our way to check and see if Amy had actually returned," Cream continued.

"As Cream and I were crossing the street, we saw Shadow run into the building carrying Amy. We followed him up to her apartment where we saw him put her down and then walk in behind her closing and locking the door."

Sonic looked towards the small apartment building then back at the two. "You two head back to my place and tell Sal that I'll be home shortly." Tails was about to protest when Sonic raised his hand to prevent him from saying anything. "Heaven forbid Shadow has or is doing something bad to Amy, I don't think it would be good for Cream to see it. I'll rescue Amy like I always do and bring her back to my place."

Understanding Sonic's reason for going up by himself, Tails nodded and started to walk back to Sonic's apartment with a reluctant Cream.

…

"You can't tell me, that I won't fall apart. So just be honest and straight from the start. And it's so plain to me that the world may not see your smile's a disguise for the truth that is written in your heart." Amy sang the first verse of one of her favorite songs softly as she moved around the kitchen preparing dinner.

The pink hedgehog smiled softly, something she hadn't done in a long time while chasing Sonic and hummed the rest of the song setting the table.

Delicious smells and soft humming lured the dark hedgehog from his impromptu slumber on Amy's sofa. His nose twitched as he picked up on another smell, this one not so pleasant. He lifted his left arm slightly and grimaced. "Geesh I reek," he murmured to himself.

Still in a half sleep state, Shadow got up off the couch and then made his way to the bathroom in Amy's apartment as if he had been there before. He yawned a jaw cracking yawn as he turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.

Fully awake and feeling refreshed, Shadow stepped out of the shower and looked around for the clean towels. "Uh Amy, where are the clean towels?" he called from the bathroom.

Remembering that she used the last two towels on the towel rack, Amy had to retreat into her bedroom to get a freshly laundered towel from the laundry basket full of clean clothes. Bashfully she knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly handing the towel to Shadow without peeking in the bathroom. "Dinner is almost ready she spoke timidly.

"Thanks Ames," Shadow smiled taking the towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door completely and stepped into Amy's bedroom just as the pink hedgehog was about to leave the room and grabbed her forearm gently. Slowly he pulled her back towards him.

Amy slowly turned and locked her gaze on his ruby red eyes, which now seemed to glow in the dim light of her bedroom. "Shad…"she spoke softly before his lips touched hers claiming another kiss. However this one was far more intense and burned with great passion. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her body close to his.

To the two lovers, it seemed as if all time had stopped in place as they lingered within each other's warm embrace.

…

It had taken longer than he wanted, but Sonic finally made it to Amy's front door. A little less than patient, he knocked on the door. "Amy? Amy! Open the door!"

Both Amy and Shadow groaned annoyed with the interruption. Reluctantly the let go of each other so Amy could answer the door.

Shadow smirked and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Let me take care of him Ames," he winked at Amy and headed to the front door. "What do you want Sonic." He demanded more than asked.

Sonic took in Shadow's appearance, growled and the launched himself at the dark hedgehog knocking him on his back. "You bastard! What did you do to Amy Rose!"

Absolutely caught off guard, Shadow pushed Sonic off of him with his foot and quickly got back to his own feet. "What is your problem? You don't just barge in somebody's home uninvited!"

"You're one to talk," Sonic snapped at Shadow. "Now tell me what did you do to Amy!"

"I'm right here Sonic now get the hell out of my apartment," Amy spoke from the doorway to her bedroom.

"No Amy, you're coming with me right now so I can take you someplace safe," Sonic declaired as he marched over to Amy and grabbed her by the wrist. "You are in danger as long as he is around."

Shadow glared murderously at Sonic. "The only one in danger is you if you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again now get the fuck out of here!" Leaving no room for Sonic to protest, Shadow roughly grabbed Sonic by his collar and then shoved him out into the hall. "Don't ever come here uninvited again." Shadow snapped before he slammed the door shut.

Amy stood stunned into silence watching Shadow with a surprised expression on her face. "Girlfriend?" she asked still stunned.

Shadow nodded and approached the shocked pink hedgehog taking her in a loving embrace. A smile touched his lips as he leaned closer to her reclaiming her lips resuming the interrupted kiss. "I meant what I said when I said I love you Amy Rose."

Amy wrapped her arms around him returning his kiss whole hearted. "Please stay with me," she whispered softly after they ended the kiss.

Shadow nodded and continued to hold on to Amy. Logically his mind was protesting his actions considering the fact they just recently reunited. However his heart and emotions won the debate. "Always," he whispered softly his reply.

* * *

End chapter three

Wow, that took me longer than I had expected…but then again I believe in putting up quality work and I am trying to keep the rating of this fic at T. It's not really easy. Also the lyrics of the song Amy was singing were from the song, "More Than I Needed to Know"

**Draith500:** I'm sorry I didn't get to use your character in this chapter like I had wanted, but I Promise he will show up in chapter 4.

**Playstation 14:** There is very little difference between the games and the Archie versions except that Sonic's real name is revealed but for logical reasons I won't use it. Shadow is pretty much the same in both versions, Playing by his own rules.

**The other nice girl:** first off I am sorry you don't like my story, but no one put a gun to your head and forced you to read it so it is not polite to act like a fucktard and flame my story just because you don't like the pairing. I don't like Sonic/ Amy pairings but I don't go posting dumbass reviews on people's stories just because I don't like the pairing. Grow up

**Blaze007**: Once again thank you and believe me this was just the beginning of a bigger confrontation that will take place in the next chapter

**To everybody else**: Thank You and I Love You and Your Reviews…they keep me going. And to the haters out there…Don't hate appreciate

Inspiring music:  
Tsubasa Chronicles OST  
Siam Shade: Sanbun No Ichi


	4. Showdown at Club Rouge

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

**Disclaimer:** Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
**Special appearance**: Draith the Hedgehog and the Cat sisters. See notes at the end of chapter for details  
**Warning: Violence**, Language, and adult situations here

* * *

Chapter 4: Showdown at Club Rouge

Amy smiled humming to herself as she entered the small apartment complex and stopped at her mailbox. It had been an unusually busy day at Mrs. Peatly's Flower Shop but still it was quite fulfilling.

"Hey Ammmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" a rather hyper purple cat with long white hair ran towards the pink hedgehog. "Amy Amy Amy Amy! You have got to come!" she happily babbled.

"Come where?" Amy asked, a little worried something was wrong while watching the hyper cat who occupied the apartment across the hall from her. "Mint, what's going on?"

"Oh don't mind her Amy," a second cat spoke up as she exited the laundry room. This cat identical to the hyper girl approached the mailboxes retrieving her mail from the box. "She's just excited about our birthday party. Since for us it is our big 21, we decided to throw a huge party at Club Rouge and inviting everybody."

"When is it Melon?" Amy asked excited about partying at the club.

Melon shrugged coolly, "The party is tomorrow starts at 8pm until we feel like leaving. So are you bringing someone with?"

Amy thought about it for a second and was about to decline the invitation when Shadow spoke up startling the three girls. "Amy and I will be there."

The calmer of the twin sisters raised an eyebrow and looked at Shadow instantly recognizing him. "Okay, We'll see you two tomorrow, just let the bouncer at the door know and show him this," Melon handed Amy a black business card sized invitation with metallic lavender lettering.

Amy waved at the twin sisters as they head up the stairs then turned her attention to the hedgehog she gladly called her boyfriend. It had been a month and a half since their encounter with Sonic and three weeks since Shadow moved in with her.

…

"I can't believe she choose him!" Sonic ranted as he paced back and fourth across his living room. Knuckles lounged on the sofa in front of the television sipping a soda while Sally sat by the window trying hard not to loose her temper. "I mean what does he have that I don't?"

"He's level headed," Knuckles answered.

"Thinks before he charges into something," Sally added with a smug smirk. She was about to add more but Sonic tossed a snide glare in her direction then turned his back to her. "Look Sonic," you have been brooding on this for over a month now and it is really really getting annoying. Now I have been really patient but this is it Sonic, if you don't let it go and let Amy and Shadow alone, I am leaving."

Knuckles blinked at Sally's ultimatum and sat up on the couch looking at the dueling couple. "Sonic…man, you'd better think carefully before you say anything." Knuckles mumbled softly under his breath.

Anger boiled deep within the hedgehog and chipmunk as they continued to stare each other down. Sadly in Sonic's case he reacted to what Sally said before thinking. "Well, there's the door."

"Fine," Sally snapped softly. "When you figure out what is more important, a goofy little annoying fangirl, or me, you know where to find me." With that said, Sally left Sonic's apartment.

Surprised with the turn of events, Knuckles too hopped off the couch and made for the exit. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and walked out the door instead leaving the blue hedgehog alone in his apartment.

…

The next night Amy stood in front of the mirror applying her makeup. Her mind was still a little troubled as she finished up her make up. Honestly she should be excited about tonight considering that they were going to a party at Club Rouge but still something didn't set well with her.

"Hey Ames, are you ready yet?" Shadow called from the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Amy called back. She gave herself one more look in the mirror and smiled then headed out to the living room where Shadow was waiting.

Shadow sighed mildly annoyed as he watched and waited for Amy to finish getting ready, he was about to call for her again when Amy snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her ungloved hands.

"Told you I'd only be a second," she whispered teasingly in his ear before moving into his field of view.

Shadow was awe struck when he saw Amy. Instead of her usual red dress, she was dressed in a black strapless cocktail dress that accented her curvy figure perfectly. Three silver bangles adorned her right wrist while black low heeled ankle boots adorned her feet giving perfect understanding to why she was not wearing her gloves… they did not match her outfit. "Wow Ames, you look… I mean wow," Shadow was struck speechless took in her appearance. "I'm tempted to say screw it and skip the party," he rose to his feet and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his body. His hand slowly traveled up her back finding the zipper of her dress.

"Shadow!" Amy softly squeaked as she felt him unzipping her party dress. "Well, we can be a little late," she murmured softly.

…

Later that night:

Granted the club was packed as it usually was, the reserve section had room to move considering Mint and Melon reserved the entire area, well all of the area except for one table Rouge always kept on stand by for Sonic.

"It sucks we have to share this area," Mint pouted and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Sonic. Truth be told she had nothing against the "Hero of Station Square" as he is often referred as but she tended to be a little selfish sometimes when it came to parties.

"Hey sweet kittie, play it cool and come dance with me," a gray hedgehog rested his hand on Mint's shoulder calming her tantrum. "Besides, he looks like he has a ton on his mind."

Mint the Cat looked at the gray hedgehog, who was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a black dress shirt with skull and cross bone print tie and smiled at him. "Well….I guess I can let it slide Draith,"

Draith rested his hand on the small of Mint's back and guided her out of the V.I.P. lounge ant to the dance floor.

Concerned Melon looked at her watch and saw that it was going on ten-thirty and Amy hadn't shown up yet. "This isn't like her to be late," she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry we're late, Melon," Amy blushed deeply as she walked up to the purple cat.

Melon was about to ask what was keeping them but then she caught a glimpse of Shadow's smirk and shook her head. "It's cool, just don't give me the details," she laughed. "so you know, we're doing a champagne toast to mine and Mint's birthday at midnight here at this table."

Both Shadow and Amy nodded. Amy was about to take a seat at the table with Melon when Shadow gently took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

When he realized the ruined his relationship with Sally, Sonic became really depressed. Fearing what could happen if he was left alone in the apartment, Knuckles returned to Sonic's apartment and dragged him down to Rouge's. Mildly annoyed by the blue hedgehog, Knuckles left him alone at the table to go talk to Rouge.

"Hey Knux babe, is that Amy out there on the dance floor…with Shadow!" she exclaimed surprised.

Knuckles looked in the direction Rouge pointed and raised an eyebrow, "sure does look like it. Perhaps I should get Sonic and take him home before he sees them?" he asked the white bat but received no answer. "Rouge?"

Rouge however had her own personal vendetta against the black hedgehog seeing as he stole "her" chaos emeralds, she went to the V.I.P. section and tapped a sulking Sonic on his shoulder.

"What do you want Knuckles?" he asked in a rather dull voice.

"First off I'm not Knuckles," Rouge smirked at the dour hedgehog. "And secondly, Shadow and Amy are here," Rouge pointed out towards the dance floor where the couple was dancing

Depression gone and replaced with anger, Sonic quickly left the V.I.P. section and pushed his way through the crowd. As he got closer, he curled his hand into a tight fist.

"Oh this is one of my favorite songs!" Amy exclaimed as she began to dance to the beat. Enticed by Amy's movements and the bass and beat of the music from the D.J. Shadow to found himself dancing with Amy.

So wrapped up in the thrill of the moment Shadow missed the flash of blue as Sonic ran up to him.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Sonic yelled and sucker punched the dark hedgehog with such force he was knocked to the floor. "You ruined everything!"

Shadow stood up rubbing his aching jaw grimacing at the sight of his blood staining his glove. "Faker that actually hurt." Shadow growled.

Not one for violent altercations, Amy quickly stepped between the two. "Knock it off Sonic!"

"Butt out Amy!" Sonic snapped at the pink hedgehog as he pushed her out of the way. "This is between me and Shadow."

Shadow quickly moved and caught Amy before she hit the floor. He glared at Sonic, his eyes glowing a hellish red. "I warned you not to touch my girlfriend!" he growled softly. Before Sonic could respond, Shadow leapt upon the blue hedgehog and punched him in the jaw.

Both hedgehogs glared at each other before they leapt at each other exchanging kicks and punches as a brawl ensued. Upon seeing this Knuckles rose from the barstool to go join in and help Sonic, but Rouge walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't interfere yet. This is pretty exciting."

Knuckles looked at Rouge then back at the brawling hedgehogs and sighed.

Mint and Draith both leapt out of the way as the melee drifted in their direction. Mint blinked in surprise as she watched Amy boldly approach the two brawling hedgehogs

"Stop it!" Amy screamed over and over at the two. Seeing words had no affect, she foolishly tried to physically break up the brawl only to catch a solid punch from Sonic.

Instantly the brawl came to an end and the two male hedgehogs looked directly at Amy who stared at the both of them surprised.

Sonic looked at Amy then at Shadow as he formed an idea. Amy didn't know it was him who punched her accidentally but decided to blame Shadow. "How could you Shadow? And I thought you said…"

Amy was aware that it was Sonic's punch that hit her and was willing to forgive him, but she changed her mind and slapped the blue hedgehog when she realized he was trying to blame Shadow. Without saying a word to anyone else, Amy and Shadow left the club.

'I knew we shouldn't have come," she murmured softly as she leaned against Shadow.

"_I swear Sonic, you are going to regret hurting my Amy Rose"_ Shadow thought darkly as they left the club.

* * *

Author's notes:

Wow, that took me longer than I expected…but then again when there is only one computer between my boyfriend and I it is harder for me to write when he is on playing Stepmania. Anyway I apologize for the lack of details in the fight scene but I did it for a purpose. I own Mint and Melon the Cat, Draith500 owns Driath the Hedgehog and used with permission. Just a heads up…the next chapter will be well…a lithe citrus flavored bordering on lemon so the rating of the story will go up to an M. Keep the reviews coming becuase they keep me writing

**Innocentskittles**: I can't let a negative review stop me

**Blaze007, Metal Heart Ruby Fangs, and Project Shadow**: If you loved the last few chapters then Chapter 5 will be a jaw dropper. Sonic really gets his ass handed to him.

**Kalana Fox**: I promise, I will update soon. In fact I am working on chapter 5 right now.

**Playstation14**: It's no problem, you can find comprehensive info on just about All sonic characters from the games, cartoons, Archie, and Fleetway comics here at Sonichq (dot) org.

Suggested mood music (Inspired by)

Rhianna feat. A.P.- Pon De Replay  
Wayne Wonder- No Letting Go


	5. Everything I do is for you

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Warning: Violence, Language, and Moderate Citrus (Limon) here

* * *

Chapter 5: Everything I do is for You (FF dot Net version)

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

"_I can't believe that Faker hit my sweet Rose. Oh he is going to regret his actions tonight"_ I thought to myself as I carried Amy back home to our apartment. Even though I did have a chaos emerald with me, I choose not to use Chaos Control to arrive back at the apartment hoping the walk would calm me down some.

I glanced down at Amy who hasn't said a word since we left the club but she is clinging to me like there is no tomorrow, her delicate fingers gripping the fleece material of the red hoodie she gave me to wear.

"Ames, are you going to be okay?" I asked concerned for her. I guess despite all the battles she had been involved in, no one had ever hit her. At least that is what I am reading in to her reaction to Sonic's punch.

When we arrive I guided Amy to the sofa then went to the kitchen to get an ice pack, she has a nasty bruise on her cheek from the punch. When I returned to the living room, I felt as if my heart sank seeing tears spill from those beautiful emerald eyes. "Amy, are you going to be okay?" I asked again as I sat down next to her on the couch.

Amy took the ice pack from my hands and placed it on her bruised and swollen cheek. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she put on one of her fake smiles and I frowned.

"Don't put on that mask for my sake." I love this girl, but sometimes when she puts on that bravado of hers, it drives me crazy. I took the ice pack from her delicate fingers and then removed my gloves, I wanted to feel her warmth.

Mindful of the tender bruise, I caressed her cheek lightly channeling some of my chaos energy from my hand into her body healing the bruise on her cheek.

"Sha…" She began to say but I quickly closed the distance claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Don't say anything," I whispered pulling her into my lap. Amy closed her eyes and moaned softly and I for a second time found myself removing that little black dress of hers.

…

Carefully I slid out of bed mindful not to wake Amy though I doubt she would wake up considering what we had just done. Silently I get dressed tucking an emerald in my pocket. I decided not to put my gloves back on mainly because they were my only pair and I didn't want to ruin them.

"I'll be back in a little while so don't worry my Amy Rose," I whispered softly to her then kissed her forehead lightly.

Silently I walked out of the bedroom and used Chaos Control to return to the club that was still surprisingly open at this hour.

When I entered the club, I realized that there was practically no one here maybe except for Knuckles, Rouge, and that Faker.

I calmly walked up to the bar and had a seat next to Sonic and ordered a Corona with a twist of lime remaining silent for a moment after I received it. "You had better be lucky that Amy was not hurt too badly, you ass."

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had just left her alone," Sonic replied in his annoyingly cocky manner.

I took another sip of my beer and glared at the blue faker out of the corner of my eye. "What the fuck is your problem, I mean what do you have against Amy and I being together?"

That blue faker turned and glared at me. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you are a crazed homicidal maniac?"

I sat quietly and finished my beer emptying the bottle. Normally I don't touch the stuff but I really needed something to drink. Idly I turned the bottle examining it. "Just one more question," I began still toying with the bottle. "Do you still have feelings for Amy?"

"Of course not, but I'd rather she be concerned with chasing me."

That's it, I had all I could take of this arrogant asshole. In the blink of an eye I swung and smashed the empty beer bottle on Sonic's head. Believe me I was not surprised that the bottle smashed so easily against his rock hard head.

Sonic fell backwards off the barstool and tried to get away from me but I was not going to let him go so easily and with Amy home sleeping I knew this time I could finish whipping his punk ass. I hopped off my seat and walked over to where Sonic lay on the floor and kicked him in his side rather hard.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled at me. I thought she was going to break up the fight. "If you two are going to fight please take it outside. I am not insured for damage caused by two assholes brawling."

I watched as Sonic got to his feet and charged at me but I easily clothes lined him knocking him back on the floor.

"Hey, lay off of Sonic," Knuckles hopped off his barstool and approached us.

"Stay out of this Red, this is between Sonic and I." I snapped at Knuckles. Not wanting any more interruptions, I grabbed that fake asshole by the collar and used Chaos Control to warp us to a clearing in the middle of the mystic ruins so we could continue uninterrupted.

…

(Normal P.O.V.)

Knuckles looked at Rouge who was in the process of closing the club for the night. "So who do you think will survive?"

"My money is on Shadow. He's going to kick Sonic's ass." Rouge commented in a caviler manner while counting the evening's receipts.

Knuckles shook his head in a negative manner. " I think that Sonic is going to knock Shadow out," he rubbed his jaw remembering earlier when he went back to Sonic's place to get him and the blue hedgehog decked him.

"Tisk tisk, Knux babe…I know for a fact that Shadow has it in for Sonic since he punched Amy."

The red echidna looked at Rouge surprised at what she said. "So that's what happened!" He exclaimed and leapt up from his seat. "I better go find them before Shadow kills Sonic."

…

. The two had been fighting for several hours, getting their share of blows in both hedgehogs looked badly beaten.

Sonic slid across the ground as Shadow landed another sold punch on the Blue Hedgehog's face. His anger at his boiling point, Shadow fought hard not to use his chaos blast attack on the blue faker

"You're an arrogant asshole…"Shadow growled as he kicked Sonic in the ribs "…who doesn't deserve…" he kicked him again "…an ounce…" Another kick "…of My Amy's Attention!" This time the dark hedgehog grabbed the now badly battered Sonic by his collar and held him up to his eye level. "Be grateful I do not feel like going to jail for killing you, Faker."

Shadow dropped the beaten blue hero and looked up at the sky silently cursing as he saw that the sky had taken on it's pre-dawn colors. Using chaos control, Shadow teleported himself back to the apartment he shared with Amy.

…

"You didn't hurt him too badly did you?" Amy asked standing in the doorway of the bedroom behind the ultimate life form.

Startled Shadow quickly spun around to face Amy expecting a scowl on her face. He mentally gasped when he saw rather than a frown of anger it was one of concern. "A-Ames, how long have you been up?" he asked.

"Since you left," she approached him carefully examining his various bruises and scratches he collected during his fight with Sonic. Amy took his hand gently brushed her fingers against his raw knuckles then led him into the bedroom. Silently she gathered the first aid kit then returned to the bedroom to take care of Shadow.

Shadow raised an eyebrow watching her carefully. "You know you don't have to do that, I do heal pretty fast."

"But you have dirt in them and if they aren't properly cleaned, ultimate life form or not, they'll get infected and you get sick." Amy picked up the antiseptic and began cleaning his wounds. "You shouldn't fight Sonic because he is an ass. You are better than he is," she spoke matter of fact.

She moved to clean the scratches on his face but his right hand caught her wrist while he liberated the bottle of antiseptic with his left resting it in the first aid kit. "I know but sometimes he pushes me too far." Shadow pulled his lover into his lap, "however if you really want to make me feel better," he kissed her passionately while his hands caressed her back and sides.

Amy giggled softly leaning into the kisses.

…

Sonic groaned in great pain as the morning sun shone brightly in his eyes and staggered to his feet. He looked around for a second trying to remember all the details of last night and groaned in pain. "This round is yours Faker, but I swear I'll get even one day." Sonic hissed in pain and limped towards Tail's house.

Tails yawned and stretched rising with the sun ready to kick start his day into gear. As the kitsune got ready for the day he mentally ran over his agenda. Luckily his agenda did not contain much, just go see how Sonic is doing then go visit Cream. While he was preparing breakfast, Tales heard a loud thump outside his house. Always the cautious one, he grabbed a wrench off the table and went towards the front door and slowly opened it. "Woah Sonic, what happened to you!" the kitsune exclaimed as he helped his long time best friend inside.

Flopping down on a chair, Sonic flashed his trademark smile and thumbs up. "It's nothing really, just got into a fight with Shadow."

Tails opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Curious as to who else could be knocking he opened the door.

"Tails, have you seen Sonic?" a concerned Knuckles burst in asked

"He's right over there." Tails pointed towards Sonic. "What in the heck is going on and does it have to do with Shadow and Amy?"

Knuckles nodded his head and retold his account of the events that took place including Sonic's argument with Sally, the initial brawl on the dance floor at Club Rouge, Amy trying to break up the brawl and getting punched by Sonic, and then Shadow taking Amy home then returning to finish the fight.

Tails gasped in surprise then looked back over to Sonic who had already gotten the first aid kit and was taking care of his bruises and scratches. "How's Amy? Did you at least apologize for accidentally punching her?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I did apologize to Amy for hitting her, but I haven't gone by to see her." Sonic lied.

Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest wondering if he should back up Sonic the next time Shadow appears or butt out. Needing all the details of what happened last night, Knuckles went to the get the truth so he could piece all the facts together. "Hey Tails, I'm going back to Rouge's place."

…

The red echidna told a half truth, yes he was going to go back to Rouge's place, but first he wanted to go talk to Amy and Shadow to get the rest of the facts. Arriving at the pink hedgehog's apartment, Knuckles knocked on the door.

Amy sighed softly and quickly answered the door not wanting to disturb Shadow. "Yes?…oh hello Knuckles," she greeted him warmly welcoming her inside her apartment.

Knuckles entered the warm and cozy apartment surprised to not find the walls colored pink. "So what happened last night at the club?" he asked.

Amy sighed softly and sat down on the couch. "You were never one for conversation," she sighed softly, her fingers absentmindedly brushing her cheek.

"It's not that Amy, I am in a bit of a rush," Knuckles admitted.

Amy smiled again at the echidna understanding. "Well here's what happened, Shadow and I were dancing when Sonic…"she began telling Knuckles everything that happened at the club before she left. "…And he didn't even bothering trying to apologize, instead he tried to blame Shadow."

Knuckles nodded his head understanding as he absorbed the facts. The red echidna rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Thanks for filling me in on what happened Amy and for the record, I think it would be a good idea to keep those two away from each other until things simmer down."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks for dropping by and tell Rouge I said hello." Amy continues to smile as Knuckles departed. After she locked the door, Amy retreated to the bedroom where Shadow was still asleep. She climbed back in bed and rested her head against his chest while draping her arm across his waist.

On reflex, Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her close to his body drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew…this chapter was a brain buster. Sorry to the those who were looking for a sex scene, but according to FF (dot) net's TOS it is not allowed and I got hammered once before. Something weird I noticed as I was working on this chapter and anyone who has seen this series/played the game will probably notice it as well. Shadow and Amy remind me of Yukito and Misuzu from Air. Yes, I was watching Air as I worked on this chapter. And those who don't believe me go download the Movie and watch it. Oh a note, All these songs are available on download via limewire or if you want I can e-mail you a zip pack with the "soundtrack"

Sorry I don't have time to do Shout Outs, my boyfriend is nagging me cause he wants to use the computer now

Song:

Blaze by Kinya


	6. Interlude 1: Maple Leaf Cafe and Bakery

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Special appearance: The Cat sisters, Mr. and Mrs. Maple. See notes at the end of chapter for details  
Warning: None, this chapter is absolute fluff, a filler to set up the next few chapters.

* * *

Interlude 1: The Maple Leaf …

It did not matter what he did to prove he was not evil, the humans were not trusting of the black hedgehog known as Shadow. Sonic did not help the matter when he turned on him labeling him a violent psychopath. Unfortunately this also made life hard for Amy when Mrs. Peatly discovered not only was she dating the dangerous hedgehog, but living with him and fired her from her job at the flower shop. Honestly she didn't really blame the old woman knowing that she is set in her ways and where she used to live before moving to Station Square.

Feeling at a low point, Amy sighed softly as she returned to the apartment only one hour after she had left for work.

From the shower, Shadow could hear the sound of a key entering the lock and then the distinct sound of Amy's key charm as she dropped them on the end kitchen table. He turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around his waist walking to the kitchen. "Ames? What's the problem, why are you home from work so early?"

Amy gripped the cup of coffee she had poured for herself a little tighter and closed her eyes. "I lost my job today."

"What? I mean why?" Shadow asked shocked and angry, not at Amy of course but just upset. "I thought you said this Mrs. Peatly was a nice lady."

Amy dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, "oh she is, but she said she won't employ anyone associated with violent thugs then she showed me today's newspaper," Amy pointed to the newspaper on the kitchen table.

Shadow picked up the newspaper and growled angrily at the teaser on the front page. "Sonic Assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog…Citizens warned to be weary of the hedgehog, more on page three" Royally pissed now, Shadow read the article and had to fight from shredding the newspaper right there and loosing his temper in front of Amy. Calmly he closed, folded, and rested the newspaper on the table then went back to the bedroom to finish drying off from his morning shower. The weather was starting to change from the warmth of summer to the cool of autumn so the dark hedgehog opted to dress in a pair of black sweats with a matching black hooded sweatshirt. He pocketed his set of keys and a chaos emerald and headed towards the front door. "Hey Ames I'm heading out for a little while." Shadow called out to Amy"

Amy ran out from the kitchen quickly, "where are you heading?"

"To pound some sense into that lying faker. Apparently the ass whipping I gave him earlier didn't sink in."

Amy grabbed his arm quickly and shook her head. "No you can't. Sonic went to the cops with a bogus police report about how you assaulted him. I can always afford to go find another job, but I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Shadow took several deep breaths only calming down when Amy hugged him from behind.

"Please Shadow, don't go after him." Amy murmured softly. "I can't afford to loose you."

Shadow sighed softly and took his hand off the doorknob then turned pulling Amy into a tight embrace. The two walked over and took a seat on the couch. Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and closed her eyes thinking.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked as he rubbed her back. "I don't have much in the line of money because well…I'm not the hero type."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find another job. In fact I remember Mint and Melon telling me the café they work at was hiring. I'm sure I could get a job there." Amy cheered up a little and wiped away her tears.

"I'll go out and see what kind of work I can find too," Shadow smiled.

…

Sonic sighed content as he read the headlines of the morning paper while eating his breakfast. Things were starting to go his way again since he discovered Amy was going out with that deranged faker. He paid a visit to Sally's place fishing for sympathy points scoring big time considering he managed to convince her to get back with him and was in fact at her beautiful mansion enjoying breakfast.

"Now I understand why you kept harping on and on about Amy and Shadow. He is dangerous from the looks of things and from what you told me happened, very violent." Sally sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hey Sal, I'm sorry I carried on the way I did. I didn't mean to make you seem unimportant in my life." Sonic took Sally's hand and put on the false charm.

"Well if there is a problem, then let me know. You know I have some pull within the city."

Sonic nodded and resumed gobbling down his breakfast.

…

Amy held the cute peach business card for Maple Leaf Café and Bakery matching the address to the one on the rather cute Victorian styled mansion not far from the library. Sure that she had reached the right place, Amy straightened her clothes and then went in.

"Hello and welcome…Oh Hi Amy" Mint cheerfully greeted Amy.

Amy smiled brightly at the purple cat dressed in her café uniform, which consisted of a knee length Victorian maid's uniform complete with matching apron and cap. "Hello Mint, um by any chance is that position still open?"

"Yes, it is," Mint handed Amy a job application on a clipboard. "If you fill it out now I'm sure the manager will see you today."

Amy nodded her head and proceeded to fill out the application in her neat and precise handwriting. When she finished, she handed it to Mint who looked it over. The hyper cat nodded and took Amy by the hand leading her to the manager's office. "Mrs. Maple, there's another applicant for the waitress position.

"Send her in," a rather warm and friendly voice replied from the other side of the door.

Inside the office sat a human woman with chestnut brown hair pulled into a tight bun and a brown sugar complexion with a warm smile sitting behind an antique desk. The woman, Mrs. Maple as Mint called her, gestured for Amy to have a seat and took the application Mint handed her. "So tell me about yourself Miss Hedgehog."

…

Shadow sighed annoyed, every place he went that had help wanted sign either was no longer hiring or just outright told him they were not going to employ someone with a shady reputation. Frustration at its maximum limit, Shadow happened to walk past a music store having a sidewalk sale. He looked at the piano sitting out next to the store's entrance, looking around not really seeing many people on the street, he sat at the small stool in front of the piano, took off his gloves, and started playing.

As he played, he felt his frustration and anger flow away with the music. Unbeknownst to the onyx hedgehog, a small crowd gathered around the shop listening to him play. One of the onlookers pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

…

"Well Miss Hedgehog," Mrs. Maple began with a smile. "Normally there is a screening process but recently we've lost a lot of our staff and in fact it would be wonderful if you could start today." Mrs. Maple admitted as she wrapped up Amy's interview.

Amy's emerald eyes lit up with delight and she had to restrain herself from leaping up to hug the woman. "Oh Thank You Mrs. Maple. Yes I can start today if you need me."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Maple exclaimed displaying more of her warmth. "I'll show you around and introduce you to the staff."

Amy smiled and followed the human woman as she was given a tour of the three-story mansion.

During the tour, Mrs. Maple stopped to answer her cell phone rejoining Amy a few minuets later with an even brighter smile. "Sadly Amy I am only going to have a little more time to show you were the staff lounge and changing rooms are and get you a uniform. My husband is returning with another young hedgehog interviewing for a different position. However Mint will show you around and walk you through the process."

…

"Excuse me sir," a rather tall human man with dark blond hair and pale skin cleared his throat to get Shadow's attention.

Startled, Shadow's eyes shot open and he focused ruby red orbs on the pale skinned human. "What do you want."

Sensing a bit of hostility from the onyx hedgehog, The man raised an eyebrow. "Rough day, I take it?" he asked a little leery.

"What's it to you?" Shadow pulled on his gloves. "Now I'll ask again, what do you want."

"My name is Jonathan Maple, I run a little café and bakery with my wife. For a while we've been looking for someone to play the piano during the afternoon. I was wondering if you'd be willing to come back with me and possibly addition for my wife.

Shadow sat and thought for a moment then nodded his head following the man back to the café.

…

Amy entered the staff lounge and looked around. The lounge was a rather nicely decorated sitting room with a couple of couches and some chairs and tables. There were two doors on opposite sides of the lounge one marked men's and the other marked ladies.

"Ohhh You got the job!" Mint squealed excited as she and Melon entered the lounge.

"Congrats Amy" Melon smiled showing her excitement in her own way. Melon unlike mint was dressed in a uniform like Mint's but her apron covered more of her dress. "I take it the boss didn't assign you a locker or give you a uniform?"

Amy shook her head. "No, she didn't"

Before Melon could say anything else, She ran downstairs to Mrs. Maple's office returning ten minuets later with a key ring, a shopping bag with three brand new uniforms, comfortable work shoes, and a marker. "Mrs. Maple apologizes she couldn't get these things for you, but Mr. Maple had just returned with someone for her to interview for a different staff position and she said she'd be a while."

Amy nodded her head understanding then followed Mint into the lady's changing room.

…

"So you are the young Hedgehog my husband called me about," Mrs. Maple smiled as Shadow nodded. "For the record, I know who you are Shadow the Hedgehog and I am aware of the reputation that follows you-"

Shadow rose from the chair across from Mrs. Maple and turned to leave. " I am sorry I wasted your time."

"On the contrary, my husband and I do not judge anybody be they human or hedgehog by what others think but by their character."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Maple surprised to see a warm smile and not a frown or scowl and sat back down. He then watched as Mrs. Maple rummaged through a cabinet every so often glancing over at the black hedgehog. "Sadly it is almost opening time so I don't have time to properly audition you, but Jonathan assured me you are an exquisite pianist."

"Thank you Mrs. Maple, I will do my best," Shadow took his work uniform and went to change.

…

Amy stepped out of the changing room into the staff lounge and looked at herself in the mirror giggling at how cute she looked in her new work uniform. Seeing that it was twenty minuets till opening time, she headed downstairs to the main level so she could learn all she could. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the most beautiful piano music coming from the main dining area and went to examine it.

All of the staff had gathered there listening to who was playing amazed at who it was and how talented he turned out to be.

Slowly she moved around to see who was playing, her heart beating a little faster and harder in her chest when she caught a peek of black and red quills. "Shadow?" she gasped softly.

Shadow suddenly stopped playing the piano at the sound of his name. "Hey Ames, didn't I say everything would be alright?"

Amy smiled brightly, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears of joy. She knew how Shadow felt about public displays of emotion and restrained herself from glomping him on the spot. Instead she mouthed out the words "I love you" earning a small smile and nod from the dark hedgehog.

* * *

Author's Notes:

On the plus side I finished this in one day, on the minus side I have no idea what the hell I was doing. I just put on my headphones and started typing away until I realized that this was really just a filler so I would not get writers block. I do want to finish more than one fanfic in my lifetime. Also, this interlude will play an important role in the next few chapters so maybe it wasn't so pointless? Again, I don't know. Just don't flame me, for this please. Oh…um I hope I am not being pushy but if someone could do a really nice fanart of this or any particular chapter/scene thus far I would be so grateful

Shout Outs:

I can't say Hi to everyone but that doesn't mean I don't love all who took the time to read and review this story

Playstation 14: Sonic is a bit of an arrogant ass in the archie version but in the fleetway version he is just a rude jerk.

Blaze007: I do have an unrated version, but those chapters are yet unfinished because sometimes they end up turning into smut so I stop and restart. But there is an interlude chapter called "Last Night" It is actually a song fic chapter to the son Last Night by Az Yet.I was going to put it up as a supplimental to this story on AFF when they reopened


	7. Moonlight Shadow

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Warning: Not for the squeamish, Please don't kill me for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Moonlight Shadow

It wasn't the purpose he was designed for, then again after preventing the fall of ARK and stopping Black Doom, he really no longer had a purpose. So taking his cue from the main character of a movie starring a fuzzy blue alien he was watching at Amy's one day, Shadow decided that living his life happily and fully with his Amy Rose would be his purpose.

The dark hedgehog sat in the staff lounge enjoying his break wishing that Amy were there with him. Shadow reclined on the sofa a little more making himself comfortable but just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard the sound of the two owners approaching the lounge area discussing something.

"…I don't see why not, I mean it has been an unusually warm fall so if the weather is nice we can do it out on the terrace." Mrs. Julia Maple beamed happily as she looked over a clipboard in her hands.

"But still we should have the Grand ballroom set up, just in case," Jonathon Maple returned his wife's warm smile. "We're doing this Halloween weekend?"

"Of Course!" Julia continued to smile as she bubbled with excitement.

"Well then you know we'd better get busy considering we only have two weeks to-" Jonathan began to say but was cut off by his wife.

"Oh everything is already taken care of except for food. I've already talked to some of the staff and we'll be two short in the kitchen since Melon is taking care of the stage show."

Shadow cleared his throat getting the attention of the couple who both turned and looked at him. "What's going on?"

"Oh it's our annual Autumn gala." Julia beamed and went about pinning a few items to the bulletin board in the staff lounge. "We host a masquerade gala every fall since we opened up ten years ago. Some members of the staff always pull together a variety show to entertain the guests."

"I do hope you will considering participating or at least coming, I know Mint and Melon recruited Amy to sing with them this year." Jonathan added.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at the two humans who were not afraid of him. "Really, she is? I didn't know she could sing."

"Well maybe I'll come then," Shadow shrugged then headed back down to the main dining area of the café to resume his shift.

Before returning to the piano, Shadow ducked into the phone booth and dialed a number from memory. "Hey Rouge, I need a big favor…"

…

"Aww come on Sal, do I really have to go with you to this boring fund raising event? I mean can't you go with your brother or something?" Sonic whined as Sally dragged him out of a shop in the downtown area looking for a costume for the party.

"Will you stop whining?" Sally grumbled as she got in the car. She found Sonic's costume but every shop went to did not have the one costume she was looking for and she had gotten to the point of aggravation she made the owner of the last shop she was at call around until she found what she was looking for. "And to be able to stay here in Station Square, I had to promise never to bother my brother again."

As they drove past the café, Sonic happened to notice Amy exiting the building in the café's uniform holding a broom. His mood shifted from annoyed to enraged when he saw Shadow exit the building with Amy. Considering Sonic's car was at a stop light he watched the two thinking of a way to hurt the onyx hedgehog.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Sally asked concerned. "The light's green."

Sonic pressed down on the gas speeding through the intersection driving in the direction Sally pointed ignoring her question. When they arrived at the costume shop, he tossed his car keys to Sally. "Hey babe, when you finish here, just take the car and go on, I'll meet you back at the house."

Before Sally could respond, Sonic took off with a burst of speed.

…

"Amy are you sure you don't want me to wait here for you?" Shadow questioned a little concerned. Even through the café kept evening hours, his shift ended before the service staff's sift did. Normally he hung around helping where he could until Amy's shift ended at closing time but with the gala coming up Amy had been staying late with the Cat sisters. Honestly Shadow did not mind because it gave him a chance to think about some things that had been weighing heavily on his mind but he felt something was going to happen if he didn't stick around.

Amy smiled at his protective nature and kissed him lightly on the cheek considering where they were. "I'm sure, besides Melon, Mint and I are going to work on our numbers for the show which reminds me, there's some beef stew in the fridge, all you have to do is make some rice."

Shadow held on to Amy's hand for a moment and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. "Okay, okay I'll go but call me if there is any trouble." He gave his trademark half smile, squeezed her hand lightly, and then headed back to their apartment making a couple of stops along the way.

…

The rose colored hedgehog happily sang to herself as she went about the task of sweeping the leaves off of the walk leading to the café.

"Hey Ames, long time no see." Sonic sped up behind Amy undoing the work she had done sweeping the walk.

Startled, the pink hedgehog dropped her broom and turned to face the offender. The look of surprise turned to one of anger recognizing Sonic. "What do you want, faker?" she used the nickname Shadow gave because she knew it annoyed the hell out of him.

Sonic closed his eyes for a second seething mad that she called him a faker. "I came to talk some sense into your thick skull. I am not convinced that you are serious about that faker and you still want to be with me."

Annoyed, Amy picked up her broom and moved past Sonic ignoring him and continuing with his work. "I do not have time for your stupidly. Now please go-"

POW!

"What was that you were saying Amy?" Sonic replied calmly rubbing his knuckles looking down at the pink hedgehog on the ground. "If you say one word to anybody I'll do much worse. Besides, who's going to believe someone who fucks a crazed psycho anyway." Sonic sped of laughing feeling better.

Amy shakily rose to her feet and looked towards the front window and sighed seeing the only couple sitting by the window act as if they did not see anything.

…

After her shift and rehearsal, Amy wearily made her way home the back of her head still throbbing from where Sonic punched her. Amy sighed heavily as she entered the apartment and heaved a heavy sigh. She gasped startled as a pair of arms wrapped around her tiny waist from behind. "Welcome home, love," he whispered softly.

Amy relaxed leaning back into his warm embrace letting the stress of her encounter with Sonic melt away. The encounter pushed away when she felt his warm lips press a tender kiss on the nape of her neck. "Thank you, it is great to be home, safe and warm."

"I got something for you," Shadow guided Amy to their bedroom and retrieved a bag he hid in the closet.

Amy's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the design on the purple and white shopping bag Shadow handed her. Removing the gift box from the bag the pink hedgehog opened the box and gasped surprised. "Shadow, how did you know?" Tears of joy escaped her eyes as she fingered the luxurious black and red brocade bodice of the strapless dress she had been admiring since she saw it on a recent mall trip.

"Had a little help from Rouge," He admitted.

Amy set the box aside and sat on Shadow's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her forehead to his.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body closing the distance between the two of them with a deeply passionate kiss.

…

Two Weeks later:

The night of the grand fall gala finally arrived. In the past two weeks Amy had practically forgotten about her run in with Sonic. She admired herself in the mirror smoothing her fingers over the elaborate black and red brocade bodice. Her quills she had brushed into a high ponytail with an elaborate black rose hair clip. She put a touch of crimson on her lips then placed her makeup, wallet and keys in the small matching purse.

"Are you ready yet?" Shadow called into the bathroom.

"I'm coming out no-" Amy replied as she exited the bathroom and was struck by the most astonishing sight. Shadow stood in the room dressed from head to toe in a black and red suit. "Oh my," Amy was speechless at the gothic vision before her in the dimly lit bedroom. "You look wonderful."

"That's my line," Shadow's dark smile touched his lips as he took in Amy's appearance. The black and red floor length dress gave the pink hedgehog an air of sophistication and elegance. "You are…stunning," he took her ungloved hand and kissed it.

Amy blushed deeply as Shadow helped her with her cloak, a black velvet piece she purchased after Shadow gave her the dress. He then donned a blood red duster. "Ready to go?' the dark hedgehog asked earning a nod from the pink hedgehog who in turn took his hand when she saw him retrieve a chaos emerald from his pocket.

"Chaos Control!"

The couple disappeared from their bedroom with a brilliant flash of emerald green light.

Upon reaching their destination, Amy looked around in bewilderment. Instead of arriving at the Café, they were on the beach overlooking the full moon shining brightly over a shimmering sea. "It's beautiful really, the way that the darkness and the light dance with each other in perfect harmony," Shadow stated.

Amy smiled looking out at the shimmering waters as a gentle breeze caused her velvet cloak to billow slightly. "It is beautiful," she smiled.

Shadow took a deep breath then took Amy's left hand in his hands catching the rose colored hedgehog by surprise. Kneeling on a knee, Shadow looked up at Amy, his crimson eyes burning with a newfound determination. "I know we have only been together for a few months, to me it feels like a few years and in that time I have learned that you are my happiness and without you there is no tomorrow. What I am trying to say, or rather ask is…Will you marry me Amy Rose?" Shadow produced a simple diamond ring from the pocket of his duster.

Tears of joy and happiness began to well in Amy's emerald eyes causing them to shimmer like the sea they currently stood by. "Yes, Yes a million times Yes!" Amy replied happily.

Shadow slid the ring on her finger then rose to his feet embracing his now fiancée kissing her lips passionately. "So are you ready to head to the party?" he asked after they finally broke their kiss. Amy nodded a yes then Shadow once again used Chaos control to take them to the café.

…

"Tails, what's wrong with Mr. Sonic?" Cream, who was dressed as a fairytale princess, asked the two tailed fox who was dressed as a pirate. "He looks like he has been in a bad mood since we got here."

Tails looked in the direction Cream was looking and saw Sonic and Sally both dressed as Zorro and a Spanish maiden respectfully. The kitsune raised an eyebrow when he saw the displeased scowl on the blue hero's face. "Honestly Cream, I don't know but I have a feeling it had something to do with the fight at Club Rouge a couple of weeks ago." Tails looked around and spied Rouge and Knuckles talking with some other people so he took Cream's hand and headed over to them.

"…So I said what the hell, no one ever can really own a chaos emerald so I've let my vendetta go. Besides, he makes Amy happy and I haven't seen her this genuinely happy in years," Rouge, who was dressed as Cher, admitted.

Knuckles, who was dressed as a vampire, looked towards the terrace entrance and tapped Rouge's shoulder. "And speaking of the devil, look who's here," he gestured to Shadow and Amy as they entered.

Amy smiled and gave her fiancée a quick kiss on the cheek then disappeared with the Cat Sisters to get ready for their performance.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us for our tenth annual Masquerade," Jonathan spoke from the stage specially set up in the garden terrace. "For five years going now we've had a live stage show… and this year is no different. I am proud to present the song birds of the Maple Leaf Café, Mint, Melon and Amy."

Shadow watched from the shadows as Amy and the Cat sisters sang and the others attending the party danced. His smile disappeared for a moment when he noticed Sonic casting an intense glare towards Amy and this really worried him considering that she was oblivious to what was going on out there.

His concern deepened when Amy surprisingly sang a solo holding the mic with her left hand unintentionally and Sonic's glare turned to a cold smirk.

When the trio got off stage, Shadow quickly sought out Amy protectively keeping her close by. The newly engaged couple stepped out on the dance floor dancing with each other enjoying the evening though Shadow remained on alert.

"Hey that was amazing," Knuckles spoke up from behind the couple. He and Rouge danced behind them startling the dark hedgehog. " I didn't know you could sing."

Amy smiled brightly at the red echidna she considered a brother. "Thanks Knuckles."

"And congratulations you two, I just happened to see your ring during your solo," Rouge congratulated Amy.

Shadow nodded thanks to the other couple but maintained his serious expression. "Knuckles can I have a word with you?"

Knuckles nodded and parted ways with Rouge after giving her a kiss. "So what's going on?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"Has Sonic been acting strange lately?" Shadow cut straight to the point. "I only ask because I noticed how he was watching Amy on stage earlier."

Knuckles thought for a moment. "Well after recovering from the ass kicking you gave him a few weeks ago, he had been acting like his normal annoyingly cocky self but he would get really pissed of anyone mentioned you and Amy."

…

"Hey Rouge, I am going to the restroom, I'll be back in a minuet." Amy addressed the white bat then left the table the two managed to snag.

"Okay, I'll watch the table." Rouge smiled and relaxed at the table."

He wanted the Faker to suffer greatly and for weeks Sonic couldn't think of a way to get back at him and really make it hurt. But then it came to him when he saw Amy two weeks ago and knocked her in the back of the head. Hurt Amy and Shadow will most assuredly suffer more than anything.

"Hey Sal I'll be right back, I need to go get something from the car."

Sally smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek, "Don't be long."

Following her was the easy part, no one really took notice considering the fact that they thought he was just heading off to the men's restroom. Patiently he waited outside of the ladies room for a minuet before sneaking inside locking the door behind him. "Well well, if it isn't the Rose of the ball."

Startled Amy dropped her lipstick in the sink and took a step back. "What are you doing in here! Get out or else I will start screaming!"

"Go ahead and scream" Sonic smirked.

Amy opened her mouth to scream but it was quickly muffled by an unwanted kiss. Sonic's hands roughly roamed her body groping and caressing her body through the dress. She struggled trying to break loose of the offending touch to no avail.

"What's the matter Amy, I thought this is what you always wanted."

"YOU CREEP!" Amy screamed loudly.

Sonic punched Amy in the abdomen knocking the breath from her body shoved the skirt of her dress up and proceeded to violate the innocent rose-colored hedgehog. When he finished, he pulled a small pocketknife and stabbed her in the abdomen. "Its been fun Ames." Sonic slipped out of the ladies restroom and quickly returned to Sally's side continuing on as if nothing happen.

…

Rouge waived to Knuckles and Shadow from the table she had been holding for the past ten minuets.

"Hey where is Amy?" Shadow asked a little concerned. He looked around anxious when he didn't see Amy anywhere around but he did see Sonic still sitting by Sally with his ever cocky smirk. "I'm going to look for Amy," Shadow stated and headed off.

…

Mint bubbled happily enjoying the evening as she retreated into the washroom. However her cheerful mood quickly vanished at the sight that awaited her.

"Hey Mint, watch out!" Melon bumped into her twin sister from behind. Mint stood motionless in the doorway in absolute shock. "Mint?"

Curious as to what would shock her bubbly sister into silence, Melon peered over Mint's shoulder and looked in the restroom.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL 911!" Melon screamed loudly drawing attention to the scene.

Having snapped from her frozen shocked state, Mint ran off to find Shadow luckily bumping into him as he entered the café. "Oh my God Shadow its Horrible!" Mint sobbed and took his hand pulling him towards the restroom where onlookers were already staring.

Shadow pushed his way past the crowd and gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

On the pristine white tile floor of the ladies restroom laid Amy Rose in a slowly forming pool of blood and her dress in a disheveled state.

* * *

Authors notes:

Hiding from behind the sofa: I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! Please don't hurt me, but my mind finally locked on a specific plot and well I got carried away. Don't worry, Sonic won't get away with it so easily cause this time Kunckles is on Shadow's side. It's just when I wrote this I was in a bit of a dark mood.

And to all sonic fans, I apologize for making Sonic the villan, but it's just how the story played out in my mind. OH before I forget, 100 brownie points to whoever gets the movie refrence at the beginning of this chapter.

Shouts:

Again thank you everyone who took the time to read and review. Because of you this has proven to be my highest ranking fic of all the stories I've written over the years with over 2500 Hits. I love you all.

**Kabikku**: Really do you mean what you say? I thank you for your kind comments. As for the first two chapters, I didn't preview the contents to make sure the dividers were present. I am however going to revise them soon. I work on fanfics as a practice for a fantasy novel I am working on.

**Metal Heart-Ruby Fangs**: I love fluff too

**Playstation 14**: Hmm let's just say he had an enriched education when he was on ARK with Maria

**ShadAmy Rox:** Well Shadow and Amy makes better sense than sonic and Amy


	8. The Melody of Oblivion

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Warning: Extreme Violence, Language, and a few bitch slaps

* * *

Chapter 7: The Melody of Oblivion

Word of Mint's discovery spread quickly through the guests and brought a quick end to the festive mood. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge quickly pushed their way forward in time to see the paramedics load Amy into the back of an ambulance and then Shadow hopping in with the paramedic.

"What's going on here?" Sally asked as she pushed her way to the four watching the ambulance pull off. "Knuckles, what's going on?"

"Some one attacked Amy in the restroom." Melon replied with a dejected tone from behind the group while trying to comfort her sister.

Sally wrapped her arms around herself hugging herself tightly and shivered. "Well I hope the cops arrested that psycho Shadow. He shouldn't get away with attacking an innocent girl."

Rouge crossed her arms in the urge not to slap the spoiled rich girl but shot her a glare so cold it could freeze a person in place from ten paces. "What makes you so sure Shadow is the culprit?"

"Sonic told me how un-" Sally began but was silenced by a vicious slap from a now fuming Mint.

"How Dare You!" she spat in a tone that startled those around that knew the bubbly cat. "Shadow has been nothing but kind and loving to Amy Rose. In the short time I have known them I have not seen Shadow raise his fists in anger at Amy."

Melon rested a hand on her sister's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "C'mon let's go see about Amy," she guided her sister to their car only to be followed by Knuckles and Rouge.

"Can we come with you?" Rouge asked. Melon silently nodded and the four hopped in the little Dodge Neon and sped off towards the hospital.

"I'll take Cream home," Tails finally spoke up. "Um, by the way where is Sonic?"

Sally looked around and realized that Sonic was not there with her. "I don't know but I'll go look for him."

…

"Shadow!" Melon called as she ran up to the agitated black hedgehog pacing back and fourth in the surgical waiting room. "Shadow what's going on!"

The black hedgehog turned facing the four maintaining control over his temper seeing it was only the Cat sisters, Knuckles, and Rouge. "The doctors rushed her into surgery."

"Amy's strong, she'll pull through this, you'll see." Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, however I cannot insure the health of her attacker when I find him." Shadow growled softly. "Not only did the bastard stab her, he raped her and then left her to die."

…

It was obvious that Sonic fled the scene but at least left Sally the car keys so she could get home on her own. Mildly pissed off about being left behind, Sally drove straight to home. Considering she told her servants they could have the night off, there was no one in the mansion when she arrived. On a hunch Sally headed upstairs to her bedroom and slowly entered to find Sonic lounging on half awake on the bed, the costume he wore to the party strewn haphazardly on the floor.

"You could have at least put the costume on the chair," she grumbled softly as she picked up the clothing off the floor. As she picked up the black pants he was wearing earlier that evening, a dull thud caught her attention. "What the…" She picked up the object and gasped.

"Find something interesting?" Sonic asked as he suddenly appeared in front of Sally.

…

Over the past few hours, a palpable silence built up. Shadow looked around at the newfound friends he had made over the past few months. Knuckles and Rouge on one of the couches in the waiting room. The white bat was curled close to the red echidna dozing lightly. Mint stayed at the hospital while Melon went back to the café to let the Maples know what was going on.

"Mr. Shadow?" the doctor walked into the waiting room with a clipboard in hand. Shadow, who has been alert the whole time faced the doctor. "Your fiancée made it through surgery with flying colors, however…can I talk to you in private?"

Shadow nodded and followed the doctor to a quiet place to talk. "Is there something wrong?" Shadow asked.

The doctor sighed and looked directly at Shadow. " I am not going to string you long," he began taking another breath. "Amy is fine, the damage was not as bad as we anticipated. The baby however we could not save."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and glared at the doctor. "What baby?"

"You didn't know? Amy was a little over two month's pregnant."

"Did you tell her?" Shadow asked and the doctor nodded his head sadly.

"She's taking it really hard."

Shadow frowned at the doctor, " I am sure she is."

Sensing the ire of the dark hedgehog, the doctor led Shadow to Amy's recovery room where she indeed was awake and waiting for him.

Shadow sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, gently he brushed away a tear that escaped her eyes and began making its way down her already tear streaked cheeks. "It's going to be okay babe," he whispered reassuringly.

"I'll never forgive him, never!" Amy whimpered softly and took Shadow's hand. "I cannot forgive him."

"Forgive who?" Shadow questioned but before Amy could answer, a dark scowl crossed Shadow's face. "It was Sonic, wasn't it."

Amy nodded her head slowly afraid that Shadow would hate her and leave. To her surprise, Shadow leaned in and lightly kissed her lips then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

Amy smiled softly at Shadow and yawned as the sedatives the doctors gave her after surgery began to kick in. "I know it is pointless to ask you not to fight him, but please promise me you won't kill Sonic," She knew that telling him not to go fight with Sonic would be futile.

"I'll try," Shadow whispered softly, kissed Amy lovingly yet lightly on her lips then left the room.

…

Overwhelmed by fear, Sally took a step back away from Sonic. "I thought you were asleep."

"No, I was waiting for you to return," he replied coolly. "What kept you?"

"Someone attacked Amy at the café, I was trying to find out all the details." Sally looked down at the object in her hand and noticed it was a little bloody. "Sonic…you didn't, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. That's just sick," Sonic lied and flashed Sally his charming smile. "Come on, let's go see how Amy is doing," he continued to smile while he secretly slipped the knife in his pocket.

Before Sally could protest, Sonic scooped her up in his arms and speed off towards the hospital.

…

Rage seeped off the onyx hedgehog like steam from a boiling pot as Shadow returned to the waiting room. His rage exceeded its limit when he spotted Sonic in the waiting room with Knuckles and Rouge. With a great burst of speed, Shadow was upon the blue hedgehog pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Get off of him you psycho!" Sally cried as she tried to pull Shadow off of Sonic. "Knuckles Rouge Help him!"

Rouge approached but backed off when Shadow shot her a cold glare. "He's the one who attacked Amy! I'm going to break his fucking neck!"

Knuckles backed off and looked at Sonic in shock. "Sonic?" he questioned.

"He is lying!" Sally cried out. "Sonic would never hurt anyone including Amy."

"Get a Clue Sally!" Shadow snapped. "Or are you just as jaded as blue boy here."

Sally looked at Knuckles pleading for him to help Sonic. "Knuckles…please, help him."

Knuckles shook his head and backed away from Shadow and Sonic pulling Rouge with him. "Not this time, not after the way he lied about punching Amy at the club."

Loosing control, Shadow did the only thing possible…with his free hand, he pulled the emerald from his pocket. "Chaos Control!"

"NO!" Sally screamed.

…

"I had a feeling I would end up burying you out here Faker," Shadow glared down at Sonic who was on the ground gasping for air. Once again he transported Sonic to the open meadow they fought in once before. "I was going easy on you then but how…"

Sonic growled as he rose to his feet rubbing his bruised neck. "If you had just left Amy's when I first told you to she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Shadow viciously punched Sonic in the jaw knocking a couple of teeth loose. "Why, so you could continue to string her along with false hope only to crush her spirit over and over!"

"I honestly did not care if Amy was happy. I just enjoyed the boost to my ego she gave me. I would have eventually tossed her a pity fuck when Sally would get on my nerves." Sonic admitted.

…

"So where do you think they went?" Sally asked nervously as she paced back and fourth in the waiting room. Though the doctor said that Amy had fallen asleep again, Knuckles and the others opted to wait at the hospital.

"The meadow clearing at Mystic Ruins," Knuckles replied.

"How do you know?" Rouge asked.

"That's where they fought last time."

Unbeknownst to the others, Sally slipped away and crept outside where she made a call.

….

Tails grumbled softly as he fell off his bed startled awake by the telephone. "Hello," he answered a little annoyed.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you Tails, but I need you to do something really important," Sally spoke a little panicked in to her cell phone.

More alert and less agitated, Tails sat straight up in bed. "What's up?"

"Shadow and Sonic are somewhere out there in a meadow fighting again. I need you to go stop Shadow before he kills Sonic."

"Okay," Tails quickly hung up the phone before getting any more information and quickly hopped in the Tornado to search for the two dueling hedgehogs.

…

A deadly calm overtook the dark hedgehog as he walked away from Sonic. His sensitive ears picked up on the sound of Tail's airplane approaching. Mentally Shadow cursed as his ears followed the sound of the plane landing and the kitsune's footfalls as he ran towards the two of them. Honestly he did not want any witnesses for what he was about to do but now he didn't care. Sonic's last statement sickened him to the point of nausea.

"Sonic," Shadow began, his voice still holding it's deadly calm tone. Without another word, he quickly ran towards the blue hedgehog and viciously kicked him in his groin.

"Shadow, Leave Sonic Alone!" Tails shouted as he ran closer.

Shadow ignored Tails but walked away from the blue hedgehog curled on the ground in pain. He reached inside the blood red duster he wore retrieving one of his pistols. Still in his deadly calm mood, he casually ejected the clip counting how many bullets were in the magazine then reloaded the bullets into the clip and the clip to the gun.

"You want to know the truth about your hero, Tails?" Shadow asked the teenager.

"I want to know what in the hell is going on," Tails demanded.

Shadow pointed the gun directly at Sonic, his finger poised on the trigger. The dark hedgehog took several breaths in order to try and maintain his composure. "This sick fuck…" his grip on the guns hand grip tightened as his finger began to pull on the trigger. "This sick fucker raped Amy and then stabbed her."

"He's lying!" Sonic spat out some more blood. "Tails, buddy, you know I would never hurt her no matter how annoying she gets to be."

"LIES!" Shadow shouted and pulled the trigger firing one bullet into Sonic's right leg. "Fucking Liar! You were the one who punched Amy at the club a few weeks back and never apologized. I see I made the mistake of not killing you then especially when you didn't apologize!"

Tails gasped at this revelation and looked directly at Sonic than back at Shadow. "Shadow, please show some mercy!" The kitsune helped Sonic to his feel mindful of his bad leg. "Sonic's a good person…I mean he saved you before, remember?"

"Eggman could pull Cream from the edge of a cliff before she falls, that does not mean he is a hero." Shadow snapped at the two tailed fox. "I am no hero myself, but my love for Amy is true. I would cross the burning fires of hell just to keep her safe."

Tails blinked astonished by Shadow's confession. "Do you mean what you say?"

During the exchange between Shadow and Tails, Sonic managed to limp away from the kitsune and made his way towards Shadow. "Shadow, I'll make a deal with you. Let me go and I'll have Tails here fly me back to Station Square and I'll turn myself in."

Hesitantly Shadow lowered his gun, "You'll go straight to the cops?"

"Yes," Sonic replied.

"Fine," Shadow replied and turned to walk away. Unfortunately he failed to see the sinister smirk that crossed Sonic's face. The dark hedgehog was caught off guard and stabbed in the back of his left arm.

Now pissed, Shadow turned quickly and planted a swift yet solid roundhouse kick on Sonic stomach knocking the blue hedgehog back and away from him. "I swear on my life You will NEVER hurt My Amy Rose again!" he declared and pulled the trigger one last time.

* * *

Author's notes :

FTWTF I don't believe it. I am actually close to finishing a fanfic for the first time in five years and it is all thanks to you who read and reviewed. There are so many of you and believe me, I love you all even if it takes me a while I am going to reply to everyone who reviewed.

One more chapter…


	9. Broken

A Bed of Black Roses  
By Yumeko Sama

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Dic/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them  
Warning: ummm none

* * *

Chapter 8: Broken

"It's strange how quickly my life has changed, I mean I feel like I have lived an entire lifetime in just six months. I have loved, lost, found a greater love and been on the boundaries of death." Amy reclined on the large armchair in the doctor's office hugging her knees to her chest. At the request of the doctors at the hospital and Shadow, she had been seeing a therapist to help her cope and heal her mental wounds.

"Well Amy, I am honestly pleased with the progress we have made in the past couple of months," the doctor commented happily as he jotted down some notes. "And how has Shadow been?"

Amy laughed softly and looked at the doctor. "Shadow's been Shadow. Though his temper worsened and he had become more protective of me when he found out the doctors at the hospital managed to keep Sonic alive," she sounded disappointed.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Amy's disappointed tone. "Why do you sound so upset about that? Didn't you say you asked Shadow not to kill him?"

Hesitant, Amy resumed a regular sitting position and folded her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands focusing on her engagement ring and sighed. In her heart her hate for Sonic had grown to such a point she really didn't care if Shadow killed him but she did not know how to voice her thoughts without sounding like a horrible person.

"Amy? If there is something on your mind, please say it. You know that this is a safe place and no one will pass judgment." The Doctor smiled at his patient.

Amy sighed once again then looked up at the Doctor. "I wish that Sonic had died. I…it is because of him I am carrying around this hatred."

The sound of the timer on the Doctor's desk alerted him of the end of his session with Amy. He wrote some more notes down quickly then handed the pink hedgehog an envelope and business card. "As much as I wish I could continue our sessions together, I know you are moving so I am forwarding your file to a colleague of mine. Her name is Doctor Rita Tanis. Once you and Shadow get settled in your new home, please call and make an appointment for both you and Shadow."

The pink hedgehog glanced over the card then looked at the doctor. She tucked the envelope and card into her purse. "I will, and thank you Doctor Jacoby."

…

Amy walked out of the office building and looked up at the sky. She sighed softly, her breath visible on the cold winter air. "Change is good," she sighed softly to herself as she watched the sky take on the twilight colors of sunset. Granted she and Shadow had already moved just about everything to the new house, there were some loose ends left in Station Square that had to be tied up and final farewells to be said.

She glanced towards the alley next to the building instantly locking on to a familiar pair of ruby red eyes. She smiled softly and started walking up the freshly shoveled city street towards her next destination.

…

"Well Lady Acorn, because neither Amy or Shadow showed up for the trial Amy's testimony was thrown out and the case dismissed meaning Sonic was acquitted of all charges against him," A rather nefarious skunk in an expensive business suit said as he looked through the case file.

"Well I am sure Sonic will be glad to hear that if he ever wakes up from his coma," Sally sighed softly as she shook hands with the lawyer. "One more favor Mr. St. John. Can you see to it your connections with the press bury this whole situation so deep it only seems like it was a rumor on the last page of the trashiest tabloid?' She slid a thick brown envelope to the skunk that greedily snatched it up.

"Consider this situation a bad rumor Lady Acorn."

…

After a detour to the florist, Amy continued on towards the hospital and made a beeline directly towards Sonic's room. The pink hedgehog was grateful for the dark hood on her winter coat as an unkind scowl touched her kind face. She sat the floral arrangement on the side table next to the comatose hedgehog.

"I honestly pray you don't wake up because if you do…" Amy balled her hands into fists and fought hard to restrain her rage. "I do hope you hear and remember this Sonic the Hedgehog, but you won't get away with murder. Eye for an eye." The pink hedgehog leaned closer and hissed softly, "Pray that God has the mercy to not let you wake and you die in your sleep," her voice was laced with such malice that anyone who overheard her would not think it was Amy saying such cold words.

…

"Ohh we're going to miss you guys," Mint blubbered softly as she hugged Amy and Shadow. Considering the hedgehog couple was leaving the city, The Cat twins decided to throw a going away party for them at their place.

Always playing the calm one, Melon quickly wiped a tear from her eye in an effort to maintain her cool attitude. "Oh Mint, stop it now. You're acting like we won't see them ever again."

Amy smiled softly at the twins, "We'll see each other again. Shadow and I are planning on coming back for the wedding next summer."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement with Amy. "Plus it is safer for everyone if no one here knows were our new home is."

Knuckles, who had come to the party with Rouge and Tails, nodded his head. "I understand where you're coming from."

"The less we know the better, right?" Rouge added and earned a nod from the dark hedgehog.

"So when are you two leaving for the new house?" Tails asked before taking a sip of ginger ale.

"Tonight after the party," Amy spoke up. "We have everything already at the house and I already handed over the keys to Mr. Finnagan."

"Well know that we all are going to miss you," Melon smiled. "Stay safe and keep in touch with us."

Shadow nodded his head then looked at the time. "Hey Ames, It's late. We should be heading home."

Amy nodded in return and grabbed her winter coat. Tails raised an eyebrow when he noticed she didn't put her coat on but before he could comment on it, he watched as Shadow pulled the green chaos emerald from his pocket and used Chaos Control to send he and Amy home.

…

Sally sighed softly as she returned to Sonic's room. Despite everything, she choose to say by his side, then again she felt she had no choice when she discovered she was pregnant. She gasped frightened when she noticed a large vase of black roses next to Sonic's bed along with a card. At first she thought it was just another get well card from another fan who refused to believe what happened, but she was surprised when she saw the card was addressed to her.

_"Dear Sally,"_

_Though I write this with great malice, I forgive you. However I will Never ever forget what the two of you have done to me and someday you both get what is coming to you._

_Amy Rose_

_P.S. I hope you haven't grown too attached to Sonic because if he does I will be back to claim his life to avenge the life he denied._

"…Life he denied?" Sally questioned then looked towards Sonic. She gasped surprised when she saw a tear streak trailing from his left eye.

…

Amy sat in the den of her new home looking out at the pristine snow covered yard thinking head to spring. She turned her gaze towards the crackling fire in the fireplace then looked up at her fiancée, who she was currently leaning against.

"It's best to not dwell on the past Amy," Shadow's soft yet deep voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Especially when someone is entertaining such dark thoughts as you are."

"How do you know what I am thinking?"

"Your eyes tell me everything."

Amy rested her head against his chest and looked directly into the fire. "I still want vindication."

Shadow grasped Amy's shoulders and turned her so ruby locked on to emerald. "Now listen because I am going to say this once. To seek revenge is to seek death and I almost lost you once before. I'll be damned if I loose you again."

Surprised, Amy's eyes began to shimmer with fresh tears. A soft sob escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck hugging him and burying her face in the white patch of fur.

Shadow in return wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her close to his body. "I'll always be here Amy."

Orwai

* * *

Author's statement…

Wooot I finished, but now, I must make a sequel now…good thing I already began working on it. Because there are so many reviews, I am going to respond via the reply button on the reviews page…even if it takes me a while. However to the anon reviewers

First I thank you for taking the time to read and review my fanfic.

Basil Fawlty: You didn't have to wait long

Mists of Shadow: Sonic…right through his right eye but the bastard is too stubborn to just die

Seastone130: Sorry can't kill him yet…the sequel however evil laugh

Heidi the Mexican Gray Wolf: you rock…my boyfriend won't let me watch Sonic X cause he doesn't like it. I wanted to get Shadow the Hedgehog but he wouldn't let me sniffle

Lady of The Moon: Love the cheer

RosasYAngels: Yeah I hadn't intended on it coming out like that but I was watching Four Brothers as I was finishing up the chapter.

Skye of Night and Day: Thank you, I love chocolate chocolate chip cookies

Old No Name: Thank you for the compliment. I am actually working on my first fantasy anthology I am hoping to have published soon.

Um if there is anyone I forgot e-mail me. Once again thank you and I love you all


End file.
